Un Deseo Cumplido
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: El pedir un deseo nunca significo que este se cumpliera pronto, a veces nosotros mismos debemos cumplir nuestros deseos, y o esperarlos de alguien mas..." Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de enero "Alec & Nessie", del Foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Disclaimer: **_**L**__os personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la Sr. S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de enero "Alec &amp; Nessie" del foro Sol de Medianoche"_

**Un Deseo Cumplido**

-Hay una leyenda mi querido bip, ¿Recuerdas el día de los globos de aire? Bueno ese día podemos pedir un deseo y dicen que si lo pedimos con todo el corazón se hace realidad, ¿Sabes que quiero? Quiero un novio, no aun chico perfecto solo a uno que se preocupe por mí, que me quiera y me haga sentir especial cada día que pasemos juntos, ¿Te parece que empecemos con los preparativos de ello?...- mi pequeño bip asintió, bip era un delfín y lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, era mi amigo incondicional en este lugar donde lo más divertido que encontrabas era dormir, jajaja…- ok bip voy corriendo a buscar todo a casa, si tardo es porque eh ido a conseguir algunos materiales al centro, ¿Vale?...- mi bip asintió feliz por la idea de hacer algo divertido como eso, el 14 de febrero se celebra aquí como en todos lados el día San Valentín, o del amor y la amistad, nuestra tradición por así decirlo es venir aquí al lago y echar nuestros globos encendidos con una vela, ponemos el deseo que queramos y si tienes mucha fe, y con muchas ganas se hará realidad antes de que llegue el próximo año y de nuevo tengas que pedir un deseo mas o en su caso el mismo. La verdad no creía mucho pero esta ves lo haría y podría mi deseo en él y…- ¡Ah! Auch…- por ir tan distraída pensando en mi deseo me había topado con alguien y me había dado un buen golpe, caray si me había dolido…

-¿Estás bien? Siento lo que paso, por ir viendo esto no me fije y te eh tirado, lo siento deberás…- mire hacia arriba y vi al hombre de mis sueños ese que solo existía en los libros que leía, no muy alto de pelo negro como la noche, piel blanca como el granito, sus ojos no los podía distinguir debido a las gafas de sol, pero apostaba y no perdía que eran verdes…

-Sí, lo siento también iba distraída, pero ¿Qué buscas?...

-Oh quiero saber dónde está el lago, quiero saber ya sabes por lo de la tradición me gustaría ver…

-Oh si, mmm mira puedes ir por ahí en esa calle llegas no está muy lejos de ahí, enseguida lo veras...

-Oh muchas gracias, y bueno abusando de ti…- abusa todo lo que quieras…- ¿Puedes decirme dónde comprar material para hacer un globo?...

-Oh sí, yo voy hacia la tienda donde venden los materiales, comprare algunos que me hacen falta, ¿Quieres ir con migo?...

-Oh claro vamos, puedo ver el lago más tarde jejeje…- caminamos juntos a la mercería de la Sr. Cope, cuando él se presento no lo podía creer…

-Es que no lo puedo creer que seas tú, no déjame ver…- y entonces hice algo que verdaderamente no me creía capaz de hacer, me pare ante él y quite sus gafas dejando sus hermosos ojos al descubierto…-Alec Vulturis ¡Oh mi dios! Eres tú…

-Si soy yo, pero por favor quiero pasar un tiempo sin tanto griterío, y quiero tomar algunas fotos, me entere lo que pasa en el rio y quise venir checar que onda que pasaba aquí, si es tan maravilloso como dicen…

-¿Es que no me recuerdas?...

-¿Perdón? No te entiendo…

-Soy yo, Renesmee Cullen, Ness la ratona de biblioteca de la universidad, Alec no puedo creer que no me recuerdes…

-¡Oh dios! Ness, no te recordaba bien, nunca había sabido mas de ti desde la última ves que nos vimos que fue en…

-En el baile de graduación, si cuando me hicieron esa "broma" fue algo difícil así que desaparecí después de eso, no quería saber nada de los que participaron en ella, a demás mis padres aceptaron que me mudara de nuevo aquí con ellos, desde entonces vivo aquí…

-Yo lo siento, creo que en esa edad nunca sabeos el daño que le ocasionamos a los demás todo por divertirnos un rato, lo siento deberás Ness…

-Gracias Alec, pero eso ya paso ahora vamos por nuestro material tenemos unos globos que hacer…

-Y dime Ness ¿Tienes novio? ¿Amigo? ¿Un peor es nada?...

-Jajaja nope estoy solita, mmm me dedique a estudiar y aunque no estoy trabajando por ahora, pues no, a demás pienso irme de aquí buscar mis sueños y cumplirlos…

-Valla espero que en esta ocasión me dejes ser parte de ellos…

-Si estás aquí sí, si no el destino nos acompañara y nos volverá a juntar jajaja…- reímos como locos cuando tuvimos todo, volvimos al rio mientras yo le enseñaba como llegar ahí, y no se le hiciera difícil ese día, cuando llegamos íbamos riendo a todo lo que decía me hacía reír y eso me gustaba…

…

El día había llegado y todos se encontraban con sus respectivos globos para dejarlos ir con su sueño, o más bien deseo, yo estaba lejos de la multitud no me gustaba que me vieran, faltaban 10 minutos para que los dejáramos ir, por más que lo busque el no estaba, no pareció…

-Me gustaba compartir tiempo con el bip, estos días fueron muy especiales para mí, pero al parecer no fueron muy suficientes para él, si no ¿Por qué se fue bip?...- mi querido animal protesto en forma alarmante, no me importaba nada simplemente estos días pensé que habían significado algo, que yo valía la pena de alguien que en verdad le importaba, pero realmente veía que no, tome rápidamente mi globo con la nota que había puesto sobre mi deseo de tener un novio real, y la cambie poniendo otra nota más, con un simple deseo _"Ser feliz y libre" _….libre como el viento para cumplir mis metas…. Cuando la campanita sonó prendí la vela y eche mi globo, pero mi anterior nota se había atorado volando junto con él, no importaba porque nada de eso valía, lucharía por ellos y si la magia existía bueno me ayudarían a cumplirlos…

…

-Siento mucho esto bip, se que tiene algún tiempo y que nunca nos separamos, pero quiero que me entiendas, quiero luchar por mis sueños, te prometo que regresare en las fiestas, a demás sabes que el día del amor y la amistad nunca me lo perdería para pasarlo con mi mejor amor tu mi pequeño bip, te amo mucho…- el protesto pero de igual forma me beso para que nos despidiéramos, había hablado con mi familia claro que el primero en dar el grito en el cielo había sido Jake pero no me importaba, aquí no haría nada, y eso lo había sabido en los días que había pasado con Alec, el era tan libre viajando y yo aquí todo por el miedo que hacía años se había ido…

_-Debes de pasar página ante eso Ness, sé que es algo realmente malo y triste porque yo era uno de los que te trataban así, y es egoísta decirte esto, pero Ness la vida sigue hay un mundo haya afuera, ¿No quieres experimentarlo? ¿Saber que pasa más allá de este pueblo?..._

_-Sí, pero entiéndeme es difícil, simplemente quiero lo fácil, pero yo…- no podía decirle que él era el chico que me gustaba, que había pasado cada día de mis estudios mirándolo entre las sombras, no podía…_

_-Pero tu ¿Qué? Dime Ness…_

_-No nada Alec, ¿Te parece que vallamos a caminar después?...- el solo asintió y seguimos hablando sobre anécdotas, deportes que nos gustaban, yo había heredado los reflejos de papá porque de mamá era muy difícil, cuando terminamos nos pusimos de pie para caminar por el pequeño bosque, el me tomo de la mano y me sentí la mujer más feliz, desde afuera podíamos parecer una pareja joven y normal, y quien era yo para contradecirlo, ¿Verdad? Y aunque sabía que me aprovechaba de la situación a como se veía me alegraba que él no dijera nada…_

_-¿Me responderías una pregunta si te la hago?...- solo asentí…- si te pidiera qué…- en ese momento sonó su teléfono y la dichosa pregunta nunca me la hizo, después de ese día no lo vi ya mas…_

-Bueno hija espero que nos hables y que no te olvides de nosotros, recuerda que te amamos ¿Ok?..

-Ok papá, te amo, los amo a todos, no te preocupes estaré aquí más pronto de lo que imaginan, solo una cosa cuiden a mi bip, el se queda triste, pero es necesario por favor cuídenlo…-mis padres asintieron ante mí petición sobre mi pequeño bebe, cuando me subí al avión me despedía de la pequeña Ness Cullen, ahora nacía una nueva persona Renesmee Cullen…

…

Cuando llegue a la dirección que mi tía Alice me había mandado exactamente cuándo recogía mis maletas, ¡Dios! Si tía no podía quedarse quieta, y no hacía nada a medias ¿No? Entre al departamento de 3 piezas, con un balcón que daba una vista realmente espectacular, estaba decorado en tonos de azul del más claro al más oscuro, simplemente perfecto, le mande un mensaje diciéndole gracias…

_-Muchas gracias por esto, me encanta, saludos los amo…-N-_

Empecé a desempacar todo, mañana iría a dejar mis papeles en una oficina que era sobre publicidad, no era en nada lo que yo había estudiado pero me contratarían como traductora, y eso se me daba bien…

…

-El puesto es suyo, mire empieza la próxima semana tenemos que hacer un viaje a Japón y es de vital importancia que usted valla con nosotros, espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente, ¿O sí?...

-No claro que no, estoy bien en ir a donde me digan…

-Perfecto conocerá al equipo que nos acompaña ese día, suerte y bienvenida al equipo Vulturis…

-Gracias…- me despedí de Aro y salí de las oficinas tenia que comprar ropa y saber que se hacía ahí, digo iba solo como traductora, pero ¿Qué tal que me preguntaban algo? No diría no sé, puf que difícil… cuando estuve lista para irme al aeropuerto con maleta en mano, portátil y todo lo demás, salí directo hacía haya, lo único era que no estaba preparada para conocer al resto del equipo, juro por dios que quise salir corriendo y esconderme ahí, ahí frente a mi estaba Alec con su cámara como siempre, reía con un grupo de chicos, pensé en que dios era lindo y me amaba para hacer esto, pero no en realidad el me odiaba, junto a él llego una chica rubia que lo saludo de beso y no se separo de él en ningún momento, ¡Agh! Ella era una resbalosa; tome una respiración y me presente con Aro, el estaba realmente entusiasmado en presentarme, pero me excuse con mis maletas, lástima que ellas no me servirían para todo el tiempo…. Una ves que estuve en mi asiento descansando y con mi respiración tranquila, porque enserio creía que necesitaría una de las bolsitas que son para darte oxigeno, porque estaba a punto de tener un ataque…

-¿Está ocupado? Supongo que no, me sentaré…

-Sí está ocupado, lo siento adiós…

-Jejeje no lo creo, ¿Cómo estás?...- ¿Qué como estaba? El se iba y cuando lo encontraba acaramelándose con su novia, me hacía esa pregunta, ¡Agh!...- ¿Ness?...

-Bien, te agradecería que me digas Renesmee, Ness no, ella no existe ya…

-Ne…Renesmee enserio necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso, y lo que está pasando ahora, mírate estas fuera de ese pueblo, estas aquí, por favor solo déjame hablar con tigo para explicarte lo que paso y…

-Alec mira solo estuvimos unos días juntos, nada especial, te fuiste supongo que alguien te necesitaba más que yo…- dije mirando hacia la pequeña rubia que jugaba con otro de los chicos…- mira no tienes porque decir nada anda, por favor estaré en un horario diferente necesito descansar, gracias por no molestar…- me voltee tapándome con una de las mantas sin hacerle caso, este sería un viaje largo, muy largo…

…

_-Harō, harō-shi aro, koko ni kuru watashi, watashi wa anata o yorokoba seru koto o negatte junbi ryōri o, pass' vete mo ī…***_

_Hola, hola míster Aro, es un gusto recibir aquí, pase, pase hemos preparado platillos, que espero sean de su agrado._

_-__Misutā dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, kanojo wa Renesmee anata wa watashi ga gurūpu-nai ni motte kuru ki ni shinai koto o nozomu watashi no hon'yaku-shada...***_

_Muchas gracias míster, ella es mi traductora Renesmee espero que no importe que yo traiga en el grupo..._

La verdad es que me puse roja cuando Aro me presento, o más bien yo me presente, jajaja después de haber hecho las presentaciones y sentarnos a comer, la verdad es que yo prefería una hamburguesa a pescado crudo, guáchala jajaja…

-No te agrado mucho la comida ¿No es así?...- hasta brinque cuando sentí su vos en mi cuello, su aliento erizando los bellos de mi nuca, caray lo bueno es que aquí se sentaban en el piso con almohadas si no, si me habría caído lo juro…- jajaja tranquila nena, si quieres luego podemos salir a comer algo verdaderamente con sabor a comida, digo podemos nombrarlo como una ¿Cita tal ves?...

-Ya quisieras Alec, por favor deja de seguirme y atosigarme, no es el mejor momento…

-Mmm nena tranquila, bueno ten esta es la llave de mí habitación por si quieres ir, podemos salir enserio, como amigos si es lo que quieres…- negué imperceptiblemente, y seguí poniendo atención en la dichosa cena, no podía perderme nada se suponía que yo daba las traducciones y si porque aunque el señor Yamaguchi hablaba él ingles no era tan bueno y luego empezaba hablar japonés como loco, sin que se le entendiera ni un pescado, jajaja…

….

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos el horario es un poco difícil, y mañana tenemos que seguir con las relaciones para poder terminar el contrato…

-Oh claro que si, saben que son invitados a desayunar aquí a la hora que quieran, señorita Renesmee espero que su estancia aquí sea de lo mejor…

-Claro que sí señor, un gusto en estar visitándolos aquí…- nos despedimos y cada quien fue a su habitación, enserio juro que mis tripas tenían un concierto dentro de mí, así que machacando mí orgullo tome la tarjeta de llave de Alec junto con mi bolsa y mi abrigo baje al piso anterior para tocar la puerta de él y enserio tener una comida decente, un toque, dos toques, tres toques ¿Pues qué estaría haciendo que no habría? Cuando la puerta se abrió estuve a punto de hacer el mayor ridículo en la historia, ahí frente a mí la chica rubia estaba en bata de baño, por eso tardaban tanto en abrir, ¡Joder! Y yo pensando en ir a cenar valla lio…- yo…

-Oh hola, tu eres Renesmee mucho gusto, yo soy Jane V…

-Eh si ya, eh me tengo que ir y…- mi corazón no pudo ser peor mente machacado frente a lo que apareció frente a mí….

-¿Quién es Jane? Oh Renesmee pasa nena, ¿Qué necesitas?...

-No Alec no te preocupes, yo tengo que irme, me ha surgido un problema…- salí lo más rápido que mis piernas podían hacerme caminar, sentí como me tomaban de la cintura y me pegaban a la pared, Alec me había seguido y ahora hacia esto caray sí que era un maldito engañador…- ¿Qué haces? Déjame ve con tu chica, por favor no hagas esto mas difícil necesito salir de aquí…

-Créeme que no es lo que parece enserio por favor Ness, por favor dame la oportunidad de explicarme y de…

-Nada Alec, estas con una chica en tu habitación, ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué jugaban a las damas chinas? ¡Por dios! Déjame ir, tengo trabajo que hacer…- el negó pero yo aproveche para salir de su cuerpo, y camine rápidamente hacia mi habitación cuando llegue me tome un vaso de licor, ¿Qué era? Ni idea solo quería olvidar, tenia como 30 o 45 minutos cuando sonó la puerta, si era él le daba con mi botella, cuando abrí no había nadie solo una bolsa de comida del McDonald, la tome revisando quien la mandaba pero no tenia nada, cuando le di la primera mordida vi el cielo literalmente… agradecía a Alec si porque sabía que era él quien me la había traído…

…-

¡Una semana! ¡Joder! Cuando regresara tendría que inscribirme al gimnasio inmediatamente, comer puras hamburguesas no era lo más sano del mundo, caray unos kilos de mas ya tenia, agradecía a dios que hoy era el ultimo día y en la noche tomábamos un vuelo hacia casa, ¡Sí!...

-Renesmee por favor tenemos que hablar, déjame hablar con tigo solo eso por favor…

-No, señor Alec agradezco su tiempo y compañía para con la empresa, señor Aro puedo decir que fue muy reconfortante le viaje, y espero que mi trabajo haya sido de su agrado…

-Jajaja Renesmee fue de lo mejor, una chica guapa y perfecta para el puesto, puedes tomarte el día de mañana para descansar por lo de las horas mas menos, yo lo aré también jajaja, mi esposa me espera, andando chicos…- camine con mi maleta y tome un taxi enserio agradecía que me hubieran dado el día porque en verdad lo necesitaba, mucho… cuando llegue a mi departamento escuche varios sonidos mi pequeña mascota estaba en casa ahora sí a disfrutar de una tarde y un día fenomenal de descanso, o al menos eso esperaba ya que el timbre sonaba insistentemente…

-Se que no quieres hablar con migo, pero lo harás quieras o no…- ¿Qué hacia el aquí?...- estoy aquí para hablar, necesito explicarte todo…

-Mmm ¿Según tu que me vas a explicar? ¿Cómo te revuelcas con esa chica? No Alec déjame en paz, no te lo vuelvo a recordar…- entonces él me tomo de la cintura acercándome a él, y apoderándose de mi cuello con su mano y con la otra de mi cintura, besándome, al principio forcejee, si como por 5 segundos es que ¡Dios! ¿Quién se puede resistir a esos labios? Yo no, me beso largo y tendido hasta que caímos al sillón el arriba de mí…

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa querida, pero da la casualidad que Jane no es mi amante o algo parecido, ni siquiera me revuelco con ella, Jane es mi hermana Ness…

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? ¿No?...

-No ella es mi hermana, o ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de nuestros apellidos? Vulturis jajaja, Aro es mi tío, bueno como un padre más que nada…

-¡Oh dios! Esto es una broma, una de mal gusto…

-No, nena por favor créeme, ¿Dime qué hacer para que me creas? Dime…

-Nada, solo que esto es una locura, estaba celosa de tu hermana, pero te alejaste…

-Nena mi madre, ella estaba muy enferma, cuando te deje no tuve tiempo de despedirme de ti, ella estaba muy mal y cuando llegue solo alcance a despedirme de ella, ella murió hace un mes no tiene mucho que la enterramos…

-Oh, yo lo siento mucho Alec enserio yo…

-Nena no te preocupes tu no sabias nada, yo debí haberte explicado no dejarte así como así, lo siento nena espero que me perdones y me aceptes mis disculpas…

-No, creo que la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo…- en ese momento el volvió a juntar nuestros labios dado que seguía arriba de mi, separe mas mis piernas para darle acceso entre ellas; las subí y enrolle alrededor de su cintura para atraerlo hacia mí, sentía su erección punzando en mi entrada cuando él se movía, lleve mis manos hacia su pelo jalando pequeños mechones sin lastimarlo claro, el bajo por mi cuello dando pequeños besos, hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos, cuando un gemido salió de mi, él se separo poco a poco de mi…- no te vayas…

-Nena enserio si sigues así no podre parar y no…

-No quiero que pares, hazme tuya Alec, hazme el amor ahora en este momento…- ¿Dónde estaba la Renesmee tímida que no decía ese tipo de cosas? Quien sabe, solo sabía lo que había dicho, un gemido lastimero salió del pecho de él y volvió a besarme lentamente pero con fuerza, sus manos desabrochaban mi camisa, y bajaban dando masajes por todo mi cuerpo, caray explotaría si seguía con eso…

-¿Tu habitación nena?...- estaba tan ocupada tratando de quitar su camisa que solo señale con mi cabeza hacia donde debía dirigirse, cuando estuvimos dentro el me deposito en medio de la cama con sumo cuidado, y se coloco sobre mí, sosteniendo su peso con los codos, dándome una mirada larga por todo mi cuerpo, ya que no sé en qué momento me había quedado sin mi parte de la ropa de arriba, pero con el no sentía vergüenza, el me daba esa confianza, lo quería y lucharía porque esto fuera algo, él bajo hacia mis pechos y empezó la dulce tortura de darme placer con ellos, hasta que su nombre salía en pequeños gemidos de mi boca, el fue bajando hasta quitar la parte de mi ropa restante y enterrar su cabeza directamente en mi sexo, ¡Joder! El no podía estar ahí así ¿O sí? No… ¡Oh dios! Si, cuando el dio la primera pasada con su lengua en mi sexo vi angelitos rezando, una, dos, tres, y luego para rematar sus dedos dentro de mí torturándome, peñizcando ese punto de placer que hizo que me retorciera hasta que una bola de fuego se fue formando y estallando como bomba atómica en mí, él bebió de mi hasta la última gota, mientras yo me retorcía ya que sentir su lengua en mi, detonaba pequeños orgasmos en mi, uno tras otro, cuando recupere el aliento el subió hasta mis labios besándome, mmm tenia mi sabor en él y por contrayente que se viera me éxito a más no poder ese simple hecho, lo atraje hasta mi, tomándolo por sorpresa volteándolo y poniéndolo debajo de mi, empezando a tocarlo y disfrutando de sus gestos y sonidos, hasta quitar sus pantalones ¡Jesús! Ese paquete que se veía debajo de los calvin Klein, mmm tome la cinturilla y los baje poco a poco el no tan pequeño amigo salió a la guerra ¡Joder! ¿Eso cabria en mi? Quien sabe ya lo averiguaríamos pronto, posicionándome y tomándolo con mis manos lo dirigí a mi entrada bajando lentamente sobre él, una pequeña barrera se topo con él y vi su expresión en él, oh el pequeño detalle de ser miembro del club con tarjeta de membrecía "V" antes de que él hiciera algún movimiento o algo me deje caer sobre él, ¡Santa vaca! Si que dolía esto…- ¿Ness? ¿Renesmee nena estas bien? ¡Joder nena! ¿Eres virgen? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?...

-Técnicamente ya no lo soy, por favor ¿Podemos seguir y te explico después?...- el gimió cuando yo empecé a mover de arriba abajo sobre él, en círculos sintiendo mas placer ¡Dios! Se sentía también tenerlo dentro de mí, era un sentimiento difícil de expresar que…que ¡Dios! Y antes de que yo pudiera hacer o decir algo, él nos volteo para quedar sobre mi y empezar el vaivén en arremetidas lentas pero concisas, él llevo una de mis piernas hasta su hombro haciendo que las penetraciones fueran más profundas, ¡Dios! La bola de fuego se fue formando en mi bajo vientre mis músculos envolviéndolo alrededor de él, y simplemente me deje ir, gritando su nombre a todo lo que daba, unas envestidas después el me siguió corriéndose en mi interior, y dejándose caer sobre mí, lo envolví con mis piernas y mis brazos acercándolo más a mí…

-…

-¡Dios nena! Eso ha sido el cielo, gracias nena, gracias…

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ha sido lo máximo para mí…

-Ahora ¿Me vas a decir lo que quiero saber?...

-Yo, lo siento, pues nunca había tenido relaciones con alguien supongo que estaba esperando al chico y el momento ideal, no lo sé…

-Nena era tu primera ves, debió de ser mas mágica, yo que se…

-Alec fue mi decisión que sucediera así, si no te gusto no es mi problema para mí fue el cielo…

-Nena créeme que fue más que perfecto, gracias por esto, te quiero Ness lo hago créeme…

-Lo hago, lo hago Alec…- tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, cuando el aire nos hizo falta, nos volteo para quedar debajo de mi y taparnos, así nos quedamos dormidos desnudos en un abrazo de miembros, piernas, brazos, desnudos, algo realmente tonto pero cierto…

…

Mmm creo que me había pasado un tren por mi y… ¡Oh Jesús! ¿Qué era esto?¿Una mano aquí junto a mí? ¡Oh dios! Entonces recordé la noche pasada, Alec y yo habíamos pasado la noche juntos y hecho el amor, ¡Oh diosito santo! De no hablarnos ah estar juntos, trágame tierra…

-Se que estas pensando en cómo salir de mis brazos, déjame decirte que es imposible…- me tense ante sus palabras, ¡Oh dios! Estaba desnuda completamente debajo de las sabanas y Alec tenía su mano haciendo recorridos poco inocentes, en pocos minutos ya estaba con calor ¡Dios! ¿Así era esto de tener relaciones con la persona que querías? Me encantaba… era algo que no podías explicar….

-Yo… lo siento no era eso lo que intentaba hacer….- era una mentirosa porque en realidad si era lo que quería hacer, ¿Cómo paso esto?...

-Esto paso porque los dos lo queríamos, nena ¿Qué pasa? Ness…

-Nada Alec, es solo que ¡Dios! Esto es tan raro, no nos hablamos y de pronto estamos aquí… desnudos ¡Por dios! Creo que me desmayare…

-Hey tranquila, Ness te quiero, esto que paso lo eh deseado siempre, dime idiota por no haber luchado por ti cuando podía o debía hacerlo, pero ahora lo hare y o escaparas tan fácil de mí, eso tenlo por seguro…

-Ya me temía yo algo como esto cuando te vi aparecer en mi puerta…-suspire ante eso y me moví para quedar a horcajadas de él…- así que dime, no tengo elección ¿Cierto?...

-No, eres mía ahora, más que mía, y podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas tu decide…

-Sí decido por las malas ¿Cómo sería?...- el nos volteo para que yo quedara debajo de su cuerpo, y empezó a besar desde mis labios hasta el inicio de mis pechos, cada ves que pensaba que llegaría hasta ellos, él simplemente regresaba y volvía a la tortura ¡Agh!...- no juegues Alec si vas hacer algo hazlo ya…

-Todo a su tiempo mi querida chica…- y valla que se tomo su tiempo, si señor el mejor despertar de mis años en vida…

…

..

-Renesmee por favor apúrate o llegaremos tarde y no me gustaría perder el vuelo…- simplemente rodé los ojos estaba segura que quedaba tiempo de sobra, pero el señor impaciente no, exactamente teníamos 3 meses de ser pareja o algo así entre Alec y yo las cosas se daban de lo más natural pero, siempre había un pero aunque el casi vivía en mi departamento no habíamos hablado de algo más serio como si en realidad éramos novios, o si viviríamos juntos, o si… ¡Por dios! Ness vivir juntos ¿Es enserio? Caray apenas nos conocíamos y ya quería boda jajaja, tome mi bolsa de mano y baje para encontrarlo con una cara larga, para lo que me importaba, salimos directamente al aeropuerto ¿Enserio el tenia que cambiar sus estados de ánimo a cada 5 segundos? No lo creía posible, una ves en nuestros asientos me gire hacia la ventana, si él quería enojarse no era mi problema…- nena por favor no te enojes, Ness…

-No me enojo, solo que tu eres exasperante caray ve llegamos a tiempo, solo descansemos…- el me atrajo hacia su pecho para descansar, sería una tonta si no acepto que me gustaba estar así con él, me acomode mejor hasta que poco a poco me fui quedando dormida…. Mmm se sentía bien el estar así, sentía como unas manos pasaban a trabes de mí, dejando lentas caricias, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a Alec abrochando mi cinturón, caray era una pervertida el me abrochaba el cinturón y yo teniendo sucios pensamientos con él estas mal Ness muy mal…- ¿Llegamos?...

-Sí, aterrizaremos en breve…- mire por la ventanilla y en efecto estábamos en tierra ya solo por centímetros, valla había sido un viaje rápido jajaja…. Una ves en tierra recogimos nuestras maletas para ir directamente a casa, mis padres nos esperaban ahí ya, mamá estaba emocionada después de 4 meses sin verla era obvio, y aunque quería ver a mis padres, mi familia también quería ver a mi hermoso bip…- bueno creo que nos esperan vamos…

…

-Oh cariño me alegra que estén en casa, pasen…

-¡Papá! ¡Oh me alegro de verlos!...

-Cariño también nosotros…- pasamos a la sala dónde había un gran cartel de bienvenida, tía Alice era genial, la abuela Esme se había esmerado en la comida preparando mis platillos favoritos, tía Ros y tío Emett no estaban ya que Xiomara estaba metida en problemas como siempre y tenían que estar ahí viendo qué hacer. Lamentaba que no estuvieran pero Xiomara siempre era así, ya la extrañaba….- y bien ¿Cómo van las cosas por haya?...

-Bien papá hemos salido a varios viajes de la empresa, Alec es el fotógrafo y yo traduzco la mayor parte del tiempo…

-¿Cómo que la mayor parte del tiempo?...

-Oh abuela es que pues regularmente hablan ingles pero no es tan bueno y mi jefe Aro pues no entiende…

-Oh ya cariño, me alegro que todo vaya bien…- asentí hacia mi abuela Esme, y seguimos con las platicas, el tiempo paso realmente volando hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era tarde, mientras Alec preparaba todo para poder dormir en mi antigua habitación, yo me quede hablando con papá, saben normalmente una madre es la que tiene el sexto sentido, en este caso era papá, y la verdad no me daba buena espina ya que durante la tarde él y Alec estaban hablando y secreteando…

…

-Bueno ¿Me dirás que pasa papá? O lo tendré que adivinar…

-No ha cambiado nada eh. No amor te diré lo que pasa… Ness cariño ¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y Alec?...

-No entiendo ¿Cómo que, qué hay?...

-Amor no se ven como una relación normal por así decirlo, o ¿Nos lo presentaras como tu novio a tu madre y a mí?...- ven muy sexto sentido, valla tiempo en el que mi padre se fijaba en todo…

-No papá, es solo que es complicado si eso, mira papá él y yo no estamos en una relación normal como dices, pero ¿Qué es una relación normal? Nadie la tiene, mira yo…

-Nena, no quiero meterme en nada que no quieras contarme solo quiero que pienses ¿Qué es lo que ganas realmente en esta relación? ¿Ok? Solo eso cariño, anda o si no tu madre hará que Alec salga corriendo…- entramos riendo ante lo que mi padre decía, como les dije no tenia padres normales jajaja, cenamos algo ligero entre bromas y risas, cuando nos fuimos a la cama pensaba en lo que mi padre me había dicho, ¿Cómo es que nos veíamos él y yo desde afuera? ¿¡Como una pareja o simplemente como amigo!? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo le hacía en todo esto?...

..

Wau era extraño no despertar con él típico peso encima de mí, me voltee sobre mi espalda entonces vi porque era, Alec no estaba aquí con migo, estaba yo sola, valla me estire un poco para despertar bien, cuando hube estirado como un gato, me pare y me di una ducha reconfortante ya vería a donde se había metido…

-Buenos días mamá ¿Y papá?...

-Hola cariño se fue temprano con Alec, no se a donde, pero supongo que tenemos tarde de chicas…- sonreí ante el entusiasmo de mamá y asentí…. ¡Enserio donde estaba mi madre! esta no lo era, la ultima ves a mi madre no le agradaban las compras, y ahora pedía un respiro de adonde ella me llevaba…- cariño ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hemos cambiado roles?...

-No, te han cambiado a ti, ¡Por dios! No te gustaban las compras y ahora estas aquí con migo cargando un montón de cosas…

-Jajaja anda vamos a casa, tenemos que dejarte preciosa tienes una cita jajaja…- no entendí que quería decir, simplemente la seguí… cuando llegamos el coche estaba ahí y en la sala se encontraban Alec y papá ¿Qué pasaba aquí?...

-Valla me gusta que salgan solo no dejen mi tarjeta sufriendo…

-En este caso no fui yo lo juro, a mamá la poseyó algo…- todos rieron y juro que intuía que me ocultaban algo, solo me encogí de hombros y seguí a mamá a la habitación, saque unos jeans de mezclilla, una blusa de color rosa, y mis tenis comvers negros, me alacié el pelo y lo rice de las puntas un maquillaje tenue y lista, Alec ya me había dicho que teníamos una cena así que esto sería suficiente, o eso creo….-listo ya estoy lista para irnos…

-Valla Ness te es…. Hermosa…

-Gracias tu igual, ¿Vamos?...

-Con permiso, vamos…- me despedí de mis padres y salimos hacia la carretera a mitad del arcén Alec se paro y se giro hacia mí, ¿Qué carambas hacíamos aquí?...- mmm nena necesito que te pongas esta…- me mostro un antifaz que saco de su chaqueta, alce una ceja en pregunta…- es una sorpresa así que necesito que te pongas esto…- suspire y me puse la bendita cosa, una ves imposibilitada de ver, el arranco el coche, la verdad me sentía nerviosa ¿A dónde íbamos? No importaba confiaba en él….- listo iré a abrirte la puerta no te muevas ¿Vale?...- asentí y me quede quieta, cuando salí del coche escuche él rio, más o menos me daba una idea de donde estábamos, ¿El lago?...

-Me voy a caer Alec…

-No lo harás anda solo unos pasos más…- caminamos unos más, hasta que se detuvo y se puso detrás de mí, cuando quito la venda me quede petrificada, todo el lago alrededor tenia velas encendidas, en medio una manta con una cesta, copas, vino, flores de todo había, me gire para verlo y sonreírle esto era magnifico…

-Esto es… hermoso, pero ¿Cómo?...

-Ven, bueno no hemos tenido una cena normal, así que pensé en que esta sería una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar…

-Es… no tengo palabras para describirlo, gracias…

-No tienes que agradecer ¿Una copa de vino?...- asentí tomando la que me ofrecía, nos sentamos en la manta a cenar lo que había traído entre platicas y anécdotas de estos días, de todo el tiempo que llevábamos, el miraba su reloj constantemente durante los últimos 30 minutos…

-Eh tiene algo que hacer, podemos irnos ya…

-¡No! Digo no, no es solo que no quiero que la hora se pase…- el miro de nuevo y se levanto para ofrecerme su mano…- ven, eh te tapare de nuevo los ojos, solo será un minuto lo prometo…- se coloco detrás de mí eh hizo lo que me dijo, caminamos unos pasos y entonces se separo de mí, cuando abrí los ojos había una tenue luz que pertenecía a la luna y a las velas que resplandecían, ahí al inicio del lago había un globo, uno como el de hace unos meses íbamos a tirar, me voltee para mirarlo y preguntar en silencio…- hace unos meses hicimos dos globos los cuales íbamos a tirar y pedir nuestros deseos, sé que no es 14 de febrero pero te debo un día del amor y la amistad, hace unos meses los tiraríamos como amigos, ahora quiero pedirte mas que una amistad, Renesmee Cullen aquí debajo de la luna, frente a bip…- mire al frente y si ahí estaba mi pequeño amigo sonriendo…- y frente a este globo quiero que lo que empezamos hace unos meses hoy lo hagamos oficial, Ness ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...- me quede petrificada el estaba pidiendo que yo… fuera su novia ¡Caray! Me ponía a saltar en una pierna de felicidad ¡Dios!...

-Sí. Si quiero ser tu novia…

-Jajaja te quiero nena…- sellamos nuestra petición con un beso lleno de amor, cuando el aire fue insuficiente, nos separamos para mirar como bip hacia saltos de alegría, reí con el también, mientras Alec alzaba el globo con la pequeña vela y la prendía…- aquí en este papelito están escritos mis deseos nena, los que quiero cumplir con tigo, ten…- me dio un papelito igual y una pluma…- para que escribas los tuyos…- tome lo que me daba mientras le daba el globo y se volteaba para que pudiera escribir sobre su espalda, simplemente escribí algo _"Ser feliz con tigo" _cuando termine doble el papelito y lo puse junto con el suyo, prendió la vela y la dejaos ir, el globo subió rápido, mientras veíamos como subía y subía…- te quiero Ness, y prometo que hare realidad cada palabra que estaba escrita ahí…

-También lo prometo Alec, te quiero…- y con eso juntamos nuestros labios sellando nuestra promesa con un beso, a pesar de las cosas que pasaron antes nos reencontramos y la atracción que tal ves sentíamos el uno por el otro en aquel tiempo se volvió amor, nos separamos y reencontramos como debía ser, empezamos una relación que no tenia nombre, pero ahora empezábamos algo que en realidad tenia nombre desde hace mucho y eso se llamaba amor, tal ves había muchas cosas que conocer uno del otro, tal ves pelearíamos, tal ves nos enojaríamos pero con nuestro amor lo superaríamos, porque con un simple deseo que parecía irreal, se podría crear la realidad, agradecía haber regresado y seguir las tradiciones, porque en eso había conocido al amor, a Alec Vulturis… nos quedamos viendo como el globo seguía su curso, no sabíamos que camino tomaría ese globo, así como tampoco sabíamos que nos depararía el futuro a nosotros, pero una sola cosa era segura llegaríamos hasta donde nuestro amor quisiera, así como al globo lo guiaba él aire a nosotros nos guiaba él amor…

….


End file.
